1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling mounted rotating fire extinguishing system and more particularly pertains to spraying a fire retardant liquid throughout a room to extinguish a fire with a ceiling mounted rotating fire extinguishing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire sprinkling systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire sprinkling systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extinguishing fires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,679 to Martine et al. discloses a heat-responsive element for fire protection sprinklers or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,361 to McHugh discloses a valve and arrangement for fire suppression water sprinkler system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,876 to Valdatta discloses a fire sprinkling system for mobile trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,008 to Scruggs discloses a fire extinguishing sprinkling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,869 to Livingston et al. discloses a fire-responsive sprinkler head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,612 to Poitras discloses a fire extinguishing sprinkler system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ceiling mounted rotating fire extinguishing system for spraying a fire retardant liquid throughout a room to extinguish a fire.
In this respect, the ceiling mounted rotating fire extinguishing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spraying a fire retardant liquid throughout a room to extinguish a fire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ceiling mounted rotating fire extinguishing system which can be used for spraying a fire retardant liquid throughout a room to extinguish a fire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.